


Trinket-Abernathy Birthdays

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch are born on the same day, different years.  Their little girl wants to buy presents for both her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinket-Abernathy Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Six year old Hailey Abernathy opened her Princess bank and was counting out all her coins with her friend Daisy.

“Six, Seven, Eight dollars…ninety one cents.

“Hailey, you’re rich. Daisy said.

Hailey nodded. “Yeah, but not rich enough.

“My Mommy’s present only cost five dollars. Daisy said.

Hailey sighed. “Yeah, but my Mommy and Daddy have birthdays on the same day.

“Are they the same age? Daisy asked.

“No. My Mommy is much younger. Daddy is fifty and Mommy is…..younger.

“That’s a big birthday.” Daisy said. “My Daddy was thirty this year. His present cost six dollars.

Hailey remembered. At a dollar a week allowance it took Daisy forever to save up. Hailey got two dollars a week…sometimes three if she helped Mommy with the dishes. Hailey had a sweet tooth though and she liked to buy candy after school and at least once a week she’d treat Daisy and Lilly.

“Maybe you could buy one present and make one.” Daisy suggested.

Hailey shook her head. “My cousin Anna says I’m too big to make presents. If I get an allowance I have to buy.

“Your cousin is weird.” Daisy said.

“She’s from the Capitol.

“Well, maybe you could give one parent a present on their birthday and the other an IOU. That’s what my Daddy did. My birthday was Tuesday but he didn’t get paid until Friday.

“I thought about that but with both of their birthdays the same day who do I pick? If I give Mommy the gift, she’ll say that’s bad manners not to give Daddy. If I give Daddy a gift he’ll be upset I didn’t pick Mommy.

“I am so glad my parents aren’t born near each other. Daddy is in May and Mommy isn’t until November.

“Uncle Peeta is babysitting tomorrow and he said he’d take me to the store. Ask your Mom if you can play with me. 

“Your Uncle Peeta won’t mind?

“No. Mommy and Daddy will be back from the Capitol on Friday. They are shopping for each other.

Peeta was at school to pick up Hailey and Delly Cartwright was picking up Daisy.

“Can Daisy come to the store with us Uncle Peeta? I need help.

He looked at Delly. “Is that okay with you?

“It’s fine with me. Go Easy on Peeta Girls. He’s not used to kids.

Peeta took the girls to the General Store. It was an hour later and Hailey hadn’t bought a thing.

“Honey, I have to get back to the bakery.”

Hailey said. “I need the perfect gift. She looked up and saw a butterfly hairclip. “That’s it! That’s perfect for Mommy.

The clip came to $7.50. Hailey handed over her money but she whispered to Daisy. “I don’t have enough for anything for Daddy.

“Maybe you could put something on layaway.

“Layaway? Hailey asked.

“Mommy does that. You put some money down and then pay it over time. You could at least tell your Daddy what you got.

Hailey liked the idea and went over to look at the pocketknives. They were even more than Mommy’s gift.

Hailey counted her money when she got back. She had $1.41 what could she get that Daddy would like and then she remembered. Liquor cost ten dollars or six geese eggs and some coins. She asked Aunt Katniss if she could go into her backyard for a few minutes. She collected geese eggs and asked Aunt Katniss to take her to the Hob. When they got there she was looking for Ripper but she wasn’t around today. There was Tom who Daddy bought from if Ripper was out. She walked up to him and offered her geese eggs.

“I’d like one bottle of clear liquor, please.”

“Kid, I can’t sell you liquor.”

“It’s not for me. It’s for my Daddy.”

Tom laughed. “I’m sure that’s true but I can’t sell you any.

Hailey was getting annoyed. “But, I have eggs and a little money.”

“Kid, you’re going to get me in trouble.

“But….but… Hailey was pushing the money at him. He pushed it back at her and accidently knocked over her basket and all her eggs broke.

Hailey started to cry and Katniss came running over.

“What happened?

“My eggs broke and I can’t trade.

“Awww. I’ll buy you what you want.

“You can’t, it was Daddy’s present.

“Daddy’s present? What were you going to get Daddy?

“Liquor. Hailey said. “I know how many eggs it costs.

A lot of the people working the stands started to laugh. “I bet she does.”

One glare from Katniss quieted them down. “Are you sure that’s what you want to buy Daddy?

“It’s what he likes best.” Hailey said seriously. That elicited more chuckles.

Katniss put some money on the counter. “Tom, give me a bottle.

“I couldn’t sell to a kid.

“Ripper would have sold it to me.” Hailey said. 

Katniss smiled. “Probably, knowing your Daddy’s birthday.

Hailey handed Katniss her money. “It’s okay Baby.

“No, I’m paying for it. I owe you six eggs too.

“Let’s get a ribbon for it so your Daddy can untie it.

Hailey liked that and was very happy to have gifts that both parents would like.


End file.
